1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guide/ejector device for a computer, more particularly to a guide/ejector device which provides shockproofing and ejecting effects for a hard disk. This invention also relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a portable personal computer, including the guide/ejector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of installing a hard disk into a portable personal computer can be generally classified into two types. In the first type, the hard disk is constructed in the form of a personal computer memory card (PCMCIA card) so as to permit insertion of the hard disk into a PCMCIA slot for connecting electrically to the portable personal computer. However, since the PCMCIA slot is devoid of a shockproofing mechanism, the data stored in the hard disk will be destroyed when the hard disk is subjected to shock. In the second type, the hard disk is fixed directly in the portable personal computer for connecting electrically to a computer circuit board. Portions of the hard disk are covered with a shockproof rubbery material so as to provide the hard disk with a shockproof effect. However, since the hard disk is fixed within the portable personal computer, it is difficult to change the hard disk when required.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a guide/ejector device for a computer, which provides shockproofing and ejecting effects for a hard disk. Another object of this invention is to provide an electronic apparatus, such as a portable personal computer, including the guide/ejector device.
Accordingly, the guide/ejector device for a computer of this invention includes a guide unit and an ejecting mechanism. The computer includes a circuit board, an electrical connector connected electrically to the circuit board, and a disk door.
The guide unit includes two longitudinal guiding tracks made of a shockproof rubbery material. The guiding tracks are parallel to each other, and define a receiving space adapted to receive the hard disk. Each of the guiding tracks has a first end portion adapted to be disposed adjacent to the disk door, and an opposite second end portion. The first end portions of the guiding tracks define an opening adapted for insertion of the hard disk into the receiving space when connecting the hard disk to the electrical connector.
The ejecting mechanism is disposed adjacent to the second end portions of the guiding tracks and is adapted to eject the hard disk from the electrical connector.